Air fresheners and scent dispensing devices that dispense or deliver scents into the surrounding environment are commonly known in the art. Many of these devices include a container or cartridge containing a scented liquid substance that is evaporated and gradually released into the air of the surrounding environment via a heater placed adjacent to the scent cartridge. Previously disclosed designs provide for scent dispensing devices containing multiple scent cartridges with different scents to allow for altering the delivered scent without changing the cartridge. Other previously disclosed designs provide for a scent dispensing device that can be controlled remotely via a remote control or mobile device.
However, many of the presently known designs for scent dispersal devices lack intuitive control and functionality desired by users of the devices. For example, many scent dispersal device designs are configured only with an on/off position. Other designs provide for remote control capabilities without sufficient tactile control functions.
There also exist designs for network-connected scent dispersal devices where a plurality of scent dispersal devices is controlled collectively. Such designs commonly control the use of the collective devices via remote sensors over a global network or allow the entire network of devices to be controlled collectively by a remote control or computer-implemented device. While such networked devices allow for the “scent conditioning” of multiple adjacent environments, they are not configured for intuitive control and functionality of each device or the collective network of devices or even a subset of the networked devices.
Accordingly a need exists for a scent dispersion device configured with intuitive control and functionality for adequately “scent-conditioning” a particular environment and meeting the needs of users. Additionally, a need exists for a network of scent dispersion devices that can be individually and/or collectively controlled by a user in an intuitive and functional manner.